Fokke Sierksma
Fokke Sierksma (Dantumawoude, 30 mei 1917 - Leiden, 22 augustus 1977) was een Nederlands theoloog, godsdienstpsycholoog, tibetoloog, essayist en dichter. Levensloop Hij groeide op in een orthodox-hervormd milieu. Na het gymnasium in Leeuwarden ging Sierksma in 1936 aan de Rijksuniversiteit Groningen studeren. Door het uitbreken van de oorlog stagneerde zijn studie. In 1945 studeerde hij af bij Gerardus van der Leeuw, bij wie hij in de oorlogsjaren clandestien zijn hoofdvak had gedaan. Tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog was hij actief in het verzet, waarbij hij onder andere de verhoren en folteringen door de SD afluisterde. In 1944 behoorde Sierksma tot de oprichters van het illegale tijdschrift Podium. Ook na de oorlog maakte Sierksma deel uit van de redactie van Podium. In zijn essays en gedichten verwerkte hij zijn ervaringen uit die tijd. Die vormden ook het onderwerp van een filmscenario dat Sierksma schreef. De film is er echter nooit gekomen. Sierksma publiceerde het script onder het pseudoniem Frank Wilders. Na de oorlog kreeg Sierksma een aanstelling bij de Universiteitsbibliotheek van de Rijksuniversiteit Groningen. In de periode tot 1955 kreeg hij bekendheid als essayist. Daaruit bleek dat hij zich losmaakte van zijn christelijke achtergrond. Hij schreef over kunst, literatuur en poëzie. Ook verzorgde hij een literaire rubriek op Radio Oost Noord Oost (RONO). Naast zijn activiteiten op het literaire vlak deed Sierksma ook wetenschappelijk werk. In 1963 werd Testbeeld bekroond met de Henriette Roland Holst-prijs. Deze publicatie was een bewerking van een dagboek over televisieprogramma's dat Sierksma gedurende een rustkuur had bijgehouden. In de periode 1965 en 1967 leverde Sierksma bijdragen aan De Nieuwe Linie. Wetenschappelijk werk Sierksma promoveerde in 1950 cum laude aan de Rijksuniversiteit Groningen op zijn proefschrift Phaenomenologie der religie en complexe psychologie. Zijn promotor was prof. J. Lindeboom. In 1956 werd Sierksma benoemd als wetenschappelijk hoofdmedewerker aan de theologische faculteit van de Rijksuniversiteit Leiden. Zijn werkterrein besloeg de godsdienstgeschiedenis en godsdienstfenomenologie. Vooral het verklaren van ritueel gedrag en godsdienstige voorstellingen had zijn bijzondere belangstelling. Daarvoor ontwikkelde hij het begrip 'religieuze projectie'. In zijn onderzoek betrok hij de overeenkomsten tussen dierlijk en menselijk gedrag. Sierksma benaderde het fenomeen religie vanuit de psychoanalyse en betrok daarbij ook biologisch en experimenteel onderzoek. Deze eigenzinnige benadering riep in theologische kringen veel weerstand op. Conflicten met collega's bleven niet uit en de positie van Sierksma aan de universiteit stond onder druk. Bijkomende factoren waren zijn gecompliceerde karakter en alcoholverslaving. Na 1967 bleek de benadering van Sierksma goed aan te sluiten bij de studenten. In 1972 werd Sierksma min of meer gerehabiliteerd in de vorm van een benoeming tot lector en later tot hoogleraar (1973). Sierksma was een fervent voorstander van de scheiding tussen kerk en staat en van een wetenschappelijke benadering van de theologie. Ook dit was aanleiding voor conflicten binnen het theologische milieu. Het archief van Sierksma berust in de Koninklijke Bibliotheek te 's-Gravenhage. Bibliografie Gedichten * Gewaarmerkte gedichten, postuum uitgebracht, 1977 Artikelen en essays * Commentaar op Achterberg, opstellen van jonge schrijvers over de poëzie van Gerrit Achterberg, 1948 * Schoonheid als eigenbelang, essyas, 1948 * Tussen twee Een pamflet en een essay bij De toekomst der religie van Simon Vestdijk, 1952 * Bern fan de ierde: in essay oer it dichtwurk fan Obe Postma, 1953 * Testbeeld: essays over mens en televisie, 1963 * Willem Frederik Hermans, in: Raster jrg. 5 (1971), nr. 2 (zomer) Boeken * Grensconflict, 1948 (onder pseudoniem Frank Wilders) * Om fan dit lan te halden..., Fokke Sierksma oer Fryslân yn brief en petear. Joop Boomsma, F. Sierksma, 2006 * Phaenomenologie der religie en complexe psychologie: een methodologische bijdrage, 1950 * Freud, Jung en de religie, 1951 * Professor Dr G. van der Leeuw: dienaar van God en hoogleraar te Groningen, 1951 * De religieuze projectie: een antropologische en psychologische studie over de projectie-verschijnselen in de godsdiensten, 1956 * De mens en zijn goden, 1959 * De roof van het vrouwengeheim: de mythe van de dictatuur der vrouwen en het ontstaan der geheime mannengenootschappen, 1962 * Profiel van een incarnatie: het leven en de conflicten van een Tibetaanse geestelijke in Tibet en Europa, 1964 * Tibet's terrifying deities: sex and aggression in religious acculturation, 1966 * Een nieuwe hemel & een nieuwe aarde: messianistische en eschatologische bewegingen en voorstellingen bij primitieve volken, 1978 * Religie, sexualiteit & agressie, een cultuurpsychologische bijdrage tot de verklaring van de spanning tussen de sexen, F. Sierksma, Th.P. van Baaren, K.D. Jenner, 1979 Literatuur * Fokke Sierksma: a biographical sketch and bibliography, door H.L. Beck en K.D. Jenner, 1982 * Wetenschap als eigenbelang: godsdienstwetenschap en dieptepsychologie in het werk van dr. F. Sierksma (1917-1977), Iersel, Josephus Henricus Petrus Maria van, 1991 * Stagnatie in de Nederlandse godsdienstwetenschap 1920-1980: de bijdrage van Gerardus van der Leeuw, Fokke Sierksma en Theo P. van Baaren aan de godsdienstwetenschap, Hak, Durk, 1994 Externe links * Uitgebreide primaire bibliografie, Tresoar Categorie:Gereformeerd persoon Categorie:Nederlands dichter Categorie:Nederlands essayist Categorie:Nederlands godsdienstwetenschapper Categorie:Nederlands scenarioschrijver Categorie:Nederlands theoloog Categorie:Nederlands tibetoloog Categorie:Nederlands verzetsstrijder in de Tweede Wereldoorlog